


Taking Notice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Hermione knows when to talk and when to stay quiet.





	Taking Notice

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-three prompt(s) used: Could you stop looking at her, and maybe notice me?  
> Word Prompts: holiday, hot, horse  
> Pairing: Hermione/Ginny  
> Kink: bondage
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Taking Notice

~

As soon as they got home, Ginny spun, pressing Hermione against the door and kissing her soundly. By the time they parted, both were panting. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “No wonder you wanted to leave Luna’s party so early. You’re horny.” 

“That, and it was too hot there.” Ginny hummed. “Plus, I saw you chatting up Parkinson.” 

Hermione blinked. “I wasn’t _chatting her up_ , I needed to talk to her about—”

“Shh.” Leaning in, Ginny kissed her again. “I saw the way you were looking at her, and I decided I wanted you to stop and notice me instead.”

Hermione sighed, settling her hands on Ginny’s waist. “I wasn’t looking at her like _anything_ , I swear.” 

“Yeah?” Ginny’s voice went dark. “We’ll see. Time for some punishment, I think.” 

Hermione shivered. “I—”

“Shh.” Ginny tugged Hermione towards their bedroom. “You’re a solicitor. You should know when to stop talking.” 

Hermione bit her lip, not saying a word, even as Ginny Banished their clothes and led her to the bed. 

“On your back, legs spread,” Ginny instructed, and Hermione obeyed without hesitation. 

Ginny stared at her for a moment. “So gorgeous,” she breathed. Waving her wand again, she smiled as silk ties appeared, binding Hermione’s wrists and ankles to the bed frame. “Love that charm,” she murmured, tossing her wand aside and climbing onto the bed. “I’m so glad you created it.” 

Hermione closed her eyes the moment Ginny straddled her. “So am I.” 

“Now,” whispered Ginny, running her fingers teasingly over Hermione’s breasts and torso, gently rolling her nipples with her fingers, “what to do with you? Should I get the strap-on, ride you like a horse?” 

Hermione’s breath hitched. 

Ginny licked her lips. “No,” she said slowly. “I think I’m hungry to taste you tonight.” 

Hermione moaned. 

Dipping her head, Ginny ran her tongue over Hermione’s labia, eliciting a gasp. “Mmm,” she hummed, then set to work. She flicked Hermione’s clit with her tongue before circling it, alternating the teasing licks with long, slow strokes along her folds. After a few passes, she slipped two fingers into Hermione, stroking her from the inside even as she teased her with her tongue. 

It wasn’t long until Hermione was crying out, shaking as her orgasm washed over her. Ginny licked her through it, not stopping until Hermione was mewling, twisting her hips restlessly. “Greedy girl,” she laughed, breath gusting over Hermione sensitive flesh. “You’ve come once already and you want to come again?” 

Hermione smiled. “You spoil me.” 

“I do, don’t I?” Sliding up Hermione, Ginny settled on top of her. “Here I am, aching to come, and you’re just lying there.” 

Hermione laughed. “That’s the thing about bondage.” 

Ginny snorted. “Like you couldn’t get out of those any time you like?” 

“Point.” Hermione uttered one word, and the silk ties fell away. Rolling on top of Ginny, she smiled down at her. “Before I repay you though, I need to tell you about my chat with Parkinson.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I don’t care—”

“She’s a travel agent working for WizTour.” Hermione smirked when Ginny gasped. “Yes, I was arranging that holiday to New York you’re been hinting about for months. We’re going in November, just before the Christmas holidays. Now what do you have to say?” 

Ginny shook her head. “I’ve been a bad girl,” she said. She grinned. “Time to punish me?” 

Laughing, Hermione again conjured the silk bondage ties, tying Ginny’s wrists and ankles to the bed posts. “Yes, I believe it may well be that time.” 

Ginny sighed happily. “Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
